Council of Water Sheep
The Council of Water Sheep is a council created by Felix in order to celebrate Water Sheep's life. Unfortunately, after unexpected events, the Council was killed by Felix and replaced with the Council of Beetroot. It was later brought back after the Water Sheep battle. History Part 19 Showing off the Water Church PewDiePie wonders where all the sheep are (the yellow and blue sheep that were originally for IKEA Tower's wool but escaped into the church), then looks up and starts laughing saying he thinks he found them. Part 22 While looking for Sven PewDiePie walks into a ritual between the council causing all three sheep to look at him at once and PewDiePie to go dead silent. Part 23 PewDiePie asks the Council of Sheep for guidance on how to kill the wither. Part 24 PewDiePie asks the council for guidance and they tell him to dig down to find diamonds deep below, and to spank blue sheep’s butt. Part 25 PewDiePie begs for the council to make it thunderstorm. Which they do. Part 28 While PewDiePie is building his new home, he enters the church to mention he might need to move the church, but doesn't know how he would move the sheep. A pig got into the water stream and is being "ridden" by blue sheep, PewDiePie kills the pig with his trident. Part 29 PewDiePie comes to tell the sheep that he has been married recently, and he noticed that the blue sheep now had red wool (this possibly could have been done by an Evoker due to their easter egg of waving their arms and changing blue sheep to red). The sheep could have turned red to warn Felix about the dangers of Redstone and/or the coming of the vile, Council of Beetroot, but it's unlikely since both were of water sheeps' doing. The Council of Sheep then pull Felix underwater for making them mad about not getting married in their church. (This could also possibly be a warning for Pee Pee 6 Poo betraying Felix later in the episode.) He comes to talk to them again later in the episode, but he falls into water again while the sheep were looking the other way. Part 33 The Council disputably "sends" Feigi, a chicken who becomes corrupted with a diamond. After this betrayal Felix goes back to the church and slaughters the Council of Sheep, replacing them with the Council of Beetroot. Part 38 After summoning Water Sheep boss, Council of Water Sheep is back. VR Episode Felix plays Minecraft in VR. He does this in an older save file, so the Council, among other characters, are still alive. He enters the church and sees that the Council has survived. He then throws his trident at red sheep, and then the two yellow sheep, and says, 'the Council of Water Sheep must be stopped.' Dark Joergen then looks at Pewdiepie as he does this. He says, 'Don't look at me Joergen. Don't look at me. If I'd done that sooner, maybe bad things wouldn't have happened.' Category:Character Category:Sheep Category:PewDiePie's Pets Category:Water Beings Category:Alive Characters Category:Revived Characters